


Educational Excitement

by Osorurunakare



Category: The Tomorrow People (1973)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osorurunakare/pseuds/Osorurunakare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew can't help but love education, even if he sometimes doesn't want to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educational Excitement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



Andrew had found school quite more interesting since becoming a Tomorrow Person. It had mostly to do with the fact that Liz and TIM could make any subject interesting, from History to Maths to English. His teachers noticed; he was called upon more often and could practically lead discussions on the subjects.

It made the other boys look at him strangely, but he didn't mind. As a Tomorrow Person, he was different, and he liked that difference. He found that he enjoyed being around people who understood him.

And if it eventually got him into university, so much the better.


End file.
